The Rebels Of Exo
by FlashMrB
Summary: Mengisahkan tentang sebuah gangster pemberontak yang terdiri dari 12 anggota Yang di warnai dengan konflik dunia luar, persahabatan, keluargaan, hingga percintaan. "Kami adalah satu dari kesatuan, satu adalah kami. Jika berpisah kami mati, Jika berkhianat kami bunuh. We are one!" Exo. Chanbaek. Chenmin. Hunhan. Kaisoo. Kristao. Sulay. Main Pair: Exo. Yaoi-Straight


**Main Cast: EXO**

 **.**

 **Chaptered**

 **.**

 **BoyxBoy, Yaoi, Shounen-Ai**

 **.**

 **Rated: M**

 **.**

 **Warning:**

 **Gangster AU!**

 **M (f** **or Violence and implisit sex scene)**

 **Typo everywhere, So. prepare your self.**

* * *

Xiumin - Xavier

Luhan - Anarchy

Kris - Nexus

Suho - Bewitch

Lay - Soul Taker

Baekhyun - Chronic

Chen - Hitch Hiker

Chanyeol - Wikdfury

D.O - Crusifix

Tao - eVe

Kai - Skylark

Sehun - AnthraX

* * *

 **Anarchy**

 **Xi Luhan**

Xi Luhan, orang yang ramah, berkepribadian rapih, menyenangkan, banyak digemari orang. Ya itu Xi Luhan, tapi di balik kesempurnaan itu menyimpan sejuta misteri. Anarchy, nama di balik Xi Luhan. Berkerja dikelompok Gangster Exo sebagai pengintai mangsa bersama dengan Skylark.

Anarchy juga mampu melumpuhkan mangsa ditengah keramaian tanpa diketahui seseorang. Ia hanya perlu berpura-pura menanyakan jam pada mangsanya dan hanya hitungan detik mangsa itu sudah bertekuk lutut ditangan Anarchy tanpa menimbulkan bising.

Tapi di Exo dia adalah anggota yang paling setia, dia paling dekat dengan Xavier, tapi banyak yang bilang ia memiliki hubungan rahasia dengan AnthraX.

Kemampuan unggul Anarchy adalah gerakan tangan kilat, atau gerakan pesulap.

Jadi jika urusan culik-menculik atau mengintai mangsanya, anggota Exo menyerahkan tugas itu pada Anarchy.

Dan Anarchy adalah seorang masokis.

 _Tidak ada kata damai, karena aku selalu mengintai dikegelapanmu. - **Anarchy**_

 **Crusifix**

 **Do Kyungsoo**

Do Kyungsoo, anak berkepribadian rapih, diam, sunyi. Jarang yang tau seluk beluk darimana Kyungsoo berada. Kyungsoo orang yang sangat taat pada peraturan, tidak suka berbasa-basi. Tapi dibalik ke sunyian Kyungsoo, terselip nama Crusifix. Ya, dewa kematian. Pernahkah kalian dengar pepatah, diam-diam menghanyutkan? Ya, itu adalah Kyungsoo atau bisa kita sebut Crusifix.

Crusifix anggota yang paling jarang omong di Exo. Ia hanya mengerjakan tugas tanpa omong, disaat anggota Exo lainnya sedang berunding bagaimana cara membunuh target. Crusifix secara tiba-tiba datang ke markas membawa oleh-oleh, yaitu, kepala si target. Awalnya memang anggota lainnya terkejut. Ya, tentu saja, saat kalian sedang berunding bagaimana membunuh mangsa kalian, secara tiba-tiba Crusifix datang membawa sekotak kado.

Dan saat kalian lihat, itulah kepala mangsa kalian, dengan darah yang masih mengalir, mata melotot, dan mulut menganga. Dan sejak kejadian itu, tidak asing lagi jika tiba-tiba Crusifix datang ke markas membawa 'kado' ber cover hitam dengan pita merah, jika bisa kalian artikan itu adalah lambang Kematian.

Bahkan Crusifix bisa membunuh 5 orang di tempat berbeda tetapi dalam waktu yang sama. Pernahkah kalian melihat berita, 5 orang tewas mengenaskan di kota berbeda tetapi dalam waktu yang sama? Ya, itu adalah kerjaan Crusifix, entah bagaiman ia melakukan. Tetapi itu adalah hasil tangan Crusifix.

Crusifix anggota yang sangat cuek, tapi sebenarnya ia perhatian. Crusifix tidak pandai menunjukan ekspresi. Jadi ia anggota yang menjaga Exo dalam kesunyian, ia yang selalu memasak di markas, kadang-kadang bersama Soul Taker. Dan ia sangat anti dengan anggota bernama Skylark. Tentu saja, karena ia satu-satunya anggota yang bisa membuat pipinya bersemu. Dan ia benci itu.

Kemampuan unggul Cruifix adalah, membunuh dengan tangan kosong dan kejelian mata.

Dan Crusifix mengidap gangguan Psikopat.

 _Kalian hanya perlu diam, jika mereka sudah lengah. Kalian hanya perlu mengakhirinya - **Crusifix**_

 **skylark**

 **Kai**

 **Kim Jongin**

Kim Jongin, siapa yang tidak tahu Kim Jongin. Salah satu anggota Dancer Underground yang terkenal. Tidak tapi Kai, ya, Kai. Karena nama panggung Jongin adalah Kai. Kai atau Jongin, terserah kalian ingin menyebutnya apa. Memilik paras tampan, menyenangkan dan chemistrinya yang kuat. Banyak pria ataupun wanita yang tertarik dengannya.

Banyak yang ingin berkencan dengannya, tetapi hanya orang tertentu yang dapat berkencan dengannya. Karena kalau tidak, itu adalah mimpi buruk bagi kalian. Ya mimpi buruk bagi teman kencan Jongin.

Karena kalian akan merasakan setiap tarikan napas terakhir kalian, jika kalian memilih kencan dengan Jong— tidak, Skylark. Karena nama Jongin hanya untuk kehidupan normalnya.

Skylark adalah rebels mission di Exo, rebels mission yang artinya ia turun dilapangan jika sedang mengerjakan misi. Tidak hanya rebels mission, ia juga sangat handal mengintai bersama Anarchy. Jika Anarchy mengintai dari jarak jauh, maka Skylark mengintai dari jarak yang sangat mudah dilihat. Tapi karena kalian saja yang bodoh sehingga tidak tahu jika itu Skylark.

Skylark anggota yang sangat handal, walaupun dia pangeran tidur— itu kata Hitch Hiker, tapi entah darimana ia bisa mengerjakan misi dengan sangat akurat.

Contohnya, saat anggota Exo sedang merundingkan misi untuk pemberontakan mafia. Skylark hanya tidur dipojokan seperti orang mati, ia tidak bergerak dalam tidurnya. Bahkan pernah anggota Exo mengiranya ia mati, karena posisi Skylark yang tidak berubah-ubah, walaupun sudah ditinggal berjam-jam pun, posisi Skylark tetap sama. Dan anggota Exo tidak ada yang bisa mengikuti waktu tidur Skylark.

Tetapi walaupun Skylark asik tidur dipojokan, saat mengerjakan misi ia melakukannya dengan sangat akurat seperti yang dirundingkan, bahkan anggota Exo banyak yang mengiranya ia hanya pura-pura tidur saat sedang berdiskusi, tapi pada kenyataannya dia memang benar-benar tidur. Dan anggota Exo tidak ada yang meremehkan kemampuan Skylark.

Karena pada akhirnya Skylark tetap melakukan pekerjaannya dengan sangat akurat, walaupun ia tidak mendengarkannya, kan?

Skylark jika di Exo anggota yang sangat pemalas, bahkan ia selalu kena omel jika tidak dengan Xavier ya Bewitch, tetapi omelan mereka tetap tidak mempan. Jika sudah begini kalian hanya bisa memakai cara satu-satunya. Yaitu memanggil Crusifix. Hanya dengat tatapan mata Crusifix, Skylark langsung bangun dan membersihkan kekacauan yang ia buatnya sendiri.

Kebiasaan Skylark adalah menggoda Crusifix, karena kapan lagi coba menggoda dewa kematian hanya dengan humor recehnya? Hanya Skylark yang bisa.

Skylark jago dalam urusan senjata, seperti pistol, pisau, atau samurai.

Kemampuan unggul Sylark adalah, penyamaran yang tak terdeteksi, dan kepekaan terhadap sekitar.

Dan partner Skylark dimatrial art adalah, Wikdfury, eVe, dan AnthraX.

Skylark mempunya kemampuan telepati yang baik.

 _Jika tidur membuatku tenang, maka kematianmu yang membuatmu tenang - **Skylark**_

 **Bewitch**

 **Suho**

 **Kim Joonmyeon**

Kim Joonmyeon, jika kalian melihat dari parasnya ia adalah laki-laki yang sangat sempurna, memiliki tampang malaikat, anak terpandang, dan otak yang sangat jenius. Tapi benarkah ia sempurna? Tidak, karena manusia tidak ada yang sempurna, benar?

Walaupun ia bertampang malaikat, tapi siapa tahu ia adalah anggota gangster? Tidak kan? Karena ia bisa memanfaatkan kedok tampang malaikatnya.

Suho atau biasa yang kita sebut Bewitch. Bewitch adalah namanya saat ia sedang turun dilapangan, tapi Suho adalah namanya jika ia hanya mengintai anggotanya saja dimarkas. Bewitch adalah penghasil uang, ia yang memberikan banyak dana untuk kebutuhan anggota Exo. Dan ia sangat jarang untuk turun dilapangan. Karena menurutnya, 'untuk apa aku turun tangan, jika aku masih punya anjing peliharaan'. Sombong memang, tapi percaya ia tidak sesombong itu.

Buktinya, ia tidak segan-segan memberikan black card nya untuk kami, jika kami sukses melakukan misi. Atau tidak ia akan mengajak kami makan-makan untuk merayakan misi kami.

Bewitch anggota yang memiliki humor buruk, karena ia banyak tertawa jika anggota Exo lainnya sedang mendiskusikan misi. Entah apa yang ia tertawakan, tetapi anggota lain tidak ada yang bisa menghentikannya.

Bewitch dekat dengan Xavier, dan Crusifix, bahkan ada rumor jika Bewitch tahu tentang masa kelamnya Bewitch, tetapi itu hanya isu. Entah itu benar atau tidak.

Bewitch pandai memanfaatkan waktu, dan ia anggota yang sering dicari oleh Hitch Hiker, atau Xavier, Karena otaknya yang jenius. Dan Bewitch adalah otak dari anggota Exo bersama Xavier dan Nexus. Dan ada rumor ia sedang mendekati Soul Taker.

Kemampuan unggul Bewitch adalah, pengamat yang bagus.

Dan Bewitch adalah anak dari profesor terkenal di Asia.

 _Tampangku memang seorang malaikat, tetapi aku adalah pendosa - **Bewitch**_

 **Nexus**

 **Kris**

 **Wu Yifan**

Kris atau yang biasa disebut Wu yifan adalah pria berwatak dingin, angkuh, tetapi romantis. Banyak wanita yang dikencaninya hampir serangan jantung karena keromantisannya.

Tetapi dibalik ke romantisannya tersimpan nama Nexus, ya. Salah satu anggota gangster. Nexus adalah otak dari gangster Exo, karena ia yang akan selalu membuat rencana saat mereka melakukan pemberontakan.

Nexus sama seperti Bewitch, jarang keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Nexus akan mengamati yang lainnya dari markas jika anggota lainnya sedang melakukan pemberontakan. Tetapi tak jarang Nexus juga turun tangan.

Nexus akan turun tangan jika memang diposisi yang terdesak, seperti saat anggota Exo dikepung oleh puluhan musuh entah dari mana Nexus muncul dan menembakinya dengan sangat akurat dari ujung gedung kosong seperti sniper handal.

Sementara, sebelumnya ia tidak ikut dalam misi ini dan hanya mengintai didalam markas, bersama Bewitch dan Hitch Hiker dan tiba-tiba ia muncul ditempat kejadian sedangkan jarak dari markas ke tempat kejadian sejauh 252 Km.

Nexus anggota yang sering dibully oleh Chronic, walaupun begitu ia tetap menyayangi Chronic sebagai adiknya. Ya, adiknya yang licik.

Nexus adalah anggota yang paling dingin. Ya, tetapi jika itu sedang diluar tetapi jika sedang bersama dengan Exo. Kalian akan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala bagaimana sifat asli wujud Nexus, karena sifat aslinya sangat berbanding terbalik dengan sifat dinginnya.

Nexus dekat dengan Bewitch, itu anggapannya. Tetapi berbeda dengan anggapan Bewitch.

Nexus anggota yang sangat perhatian dengan eVe, bahkan ia rela menemani eVe mandi tengah malam, karena eVe yang paranoid dengan hantu.

Kemampuan unggul Nexus adalah Sniper.

 _Dingin hanya parasku, licik hanya otakku, bengis hanya sifatku, lembut jika kau mampu menaklukanku - **Nexus**_

 **AnthraX**

 **Oh Sehun**

Oh Sehun pria berkulit putih pucat, memiliki wajah tampan, karisma yang kuat, dan rahang yang tegas. Oh Sehun adalah salah satu model freelancer yang terkenal dikalang remaja. Oh Sehun cukup populer, ia mempunyai ribuan followers disosial media. Tapi itu semua hanya kedoknya, kedok dibalik popularitasnya.

AnthraX, mungkin nama itu tidak asing lagi bagi kalangan mafia dan gangster. Karena AnthraX adalah penyusup. Ya, penyusup jaringan atau biasa kita sebut hackers.

Namun bukan hanya itu saja kemampuan AnthraX, ia juga turun kelapangan jika sedang bermisi. Alat yang selalu dibawa AnthraX adalah satu buah laptop, pisau, dan satu pistol di balik saku celananya.

AnthraX adalah anggota kebanggaan di Exo, tentu saja karena ia mempunyai talenta yang sangat baik.

Jika sedang bermisi AnthraX anggota yang paling cepat sampai ketempat yang dimasksud tanpa diketahui oleh rival. Contoh, saat anggota Exo sedang melakukan misi, yaitu mengambil chip dari mafia yang terkenal sadis diseluruh asia. Exo melakukan pemberontakan dimarkas mafia tersebut yang berlantai 15.

Saat anggota lainnya baru menapakkan kakinya di gedung tersebut, entah kapan dan darimana AnthraX sudah sampai dilantai 7 yaitu tempat dimana chip disimpan sementara itu anggota lainnya masih dilantai dasar bertarung dengan musuh. AnthraX akan menghubungi anggota lainnya melalui handsfree jika ia sudah sampai ditempat tujuan dan anggota Exo lainnya hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala karena kemampuan AnthraX yang bergerak tanpa diketahui. Seperti bunglon, mampu beradaptasi.

Selain itu, AnthraX adalah anggota yang paling mudah menemukan jalan keluar. Seperti saat anggota Exo memasangkan bom perakit di gedung tersebut tetapi ia masih mencari jalan keluar, karena beberapa pintu dikunci menggunakan komputer oleh mafia tersebut. Tiba-tiba AnthraX menghubungi yang lain menggunakan handsfree-nya bahwa ia sedari tadi sudah menunggu dilantai 5.

Dan saat yang lainnya berkumpul dilantai 5, disitulah mereka melihat AnthraX yang sedang menyenderkan tubuhnya ke dinding, tangan yang tersimpuh didepan dada dan lorong besar dibalik dinding tersebut yang ternyata pintu rahasia markas tersebut.

Dan disitulah anggota lainnya merasa terkalahkan oleh anggota termudah ditimnya. Karena sedari tadi mereka berbolak-balik tidak menemukan apapun dibalik dinding lantai 5 tersebut.

Jika Hitch Hiker adalah ahli teknologi yang berdiam dimarkas maka AnthraX adalah hackers yang berjalan.

AnthraX sebenarnya anak yang manja jika mereka sedang berkumpul, AnthraX sangat dekat dengan Skylark dan Wikdfury. Dan AnthraX anggota yang disayang oleh Bewitch dan Crusifix. tapi banyak yang bilang ia memiliki hubungan rahasia dengan Anarchy.

Kemampuan unggul AnthraX adalah, Hackers dan kemampuan mengendapnya seperti Bunglon.

 _Di setiap masalah akan ada jalan keluar walaupun berujung pada kematian. - **AnthraX**_

 **Soul Taker**

 **Lay**

 **Zhang Yixing**

Zhang yixing adalah mahasiswa medis disalah satu Universitas Seoul, ia adalah mahasiswa unggul di Universitas tersebut. Yixing juga salah satu mahasiswa transferan dari Cina. Yixing terkenal sebagai mahasiswa yang lugu, lembut, sopan, dan polos.

Tapi benarkah Yixing itu polos? Tidak, itu adalah jawabannya. Soul Taker, itulah nama yang terselip dibalik Yixing. Bisa kau lihat dari namanya. Soul adalah jiwa atau nyawa dan Taker adalah pengambil atau pencabut. Jadi jika kalian satukan adalah, pencabut nyawa. Tapi ia lebih suka disebut pengambil jiwa dibandingkan penyabut nyawa karena penyabut nyawa identik dengan malaikat maut sedangkan ia bukan.

Tidak ada yang tahu apa pekerjaan Soul Taker selain medis, karena ia akan menyuruh semua anggota lain keluar jika sedang melakukan misi. Soul Taker jarang muncul dilapangan karena dia bukan salah satu dari pemberontak, Soul Taker memang ikut turun kelapangan jika sedang bermisi tetapi sebagai medis atau penyelamat, dan ia hanya berdiam diri didalam mobil atau bangunan yang sudah tidak terpakai sehingga musuh tidak dapat melihatnya.

Contoh jika salah satu anggota Exo ada yang terluka saat sedang melakukan misi, maka ia akan menjemputnya dan mengobatinya. Namun bukan hanya itu kemampuan Soul Taker, bukankah tadi sudah dibilang tidak ada yang tahu pekerjaan Soul Taker selain medis? Maka ini jawabannya.

Jika anggota Exo menangkap saksi yang salah maka Soul Taker yang akan menanganinya. Contoh, saat Exo melakukan pemberontakan pada mafia pengelola jaringan narkoba, ia menangkap salah satu saksi untuk diintrogasi bagaimana seluk beluk gedung bangunan itu agar jika mereka melakukan misi lebih mudah karena sudah tau seluk beluk bangunan gedung tersebut. Namun mereka salah menangkap orang, ia menangkap orang yang berprofesi sebagai pembantu di gedung tersebut.

Memang mereka akan melepas orang tersebut, tetapi mereka tidak terlalu bodoh untuk langsung melepas orang tersebut. Karena semua manusia tidak ada yang bisa dipercaya bukan? Siapa tahu saat Exo melepas orang tersebut, orang itu akan melapor polisi atau tidak melapor ke bosnya tentang pemberontakkan yang akan dilakukan anggota Exo. Maka misi mereka akan gagal.

Maka dari itu mereka mengandalkan Soul Taker untuk menanganinya. Saat Soul Taker memasuki ruangan introgasi tersebut, maka hanya akan diisi oleh mereka berdua sedangkan yang lainnya meninggalkan ruangan introgasi tersebut. Entah apa yang dilakukan Soul Taker sehingga membuat orang tersebut berperilaku seolah-olah jiwa mereka tidak lagi berada ditubuhnya.

Orang itu akan berperilaku seperti orang yang habis trauma berat oleh sesuatu sehingga pikiran dan tatapan mereka kosong. Soul Taker seperti mempengaruhi orang tersebut dengan ucapannya, sehingga orang tersebut tidak bisa lagi untuk berbicara. Dan jika orang ituh sudah berperilaku selayaknya orang depresi maka Exo akan membuangnya.

Dan saat ditemui oleh polis orang itu sudah memiliki gangguan psikis berat. Jadi saat orang itu diintrogasi oleh polisi orang itu hanya memandang polisi dengan tatapan kosongnya dan suara tidak mampu keluar dari mulutnya, seolah-olah perkataan Soul Taker mempengaruhi pekerja psikisnya.

Segala cara untuk memulihkan orang itu tidaklah berguna, panti rehabilitas pun tidak mempan oleh orang tersebut. Orang tersebut seperti kehilangan jiwa dan raganya yang mana hanya menyisakkan tubuhnya. Dan orang itu akan berakhir dengan cara mengenaskan, yaitu.

Membunuh dirinya sendiri.

Anggota lainnya pun tidak tahu apa yang dikatakan atau dilakukan Soul Taker sehingga membuat orang tersebut seperti kehilangan jiwanya, karena ia tidak akan membiarkan siapapun masuk jika sedang melakukan misi, Semut pun tidak boleh. Maka dari itu mengapa ia disebut Soul Taker. Yaitu, pengambil jiwa.

Soul Taker jika sedang di Exo adalah anggota lugu yang mampu membuat anggota lainnya tertawa karena keluguannya, tetapi ia tidak bodoh, Soul Taker tidaklah orang yang gampang dijebak. Soul Taker seperti mempunyai dua kepribadian, yang satu lugu dan yang satu pemain yang handal.

Di Exo ia dekat dengan Anarchy dan Xavier, tatapi anggota favourite nya adalah Chronic, rumor yang beredar bahwa ia sedang dekat dengan Bewitch.

Kemampuan unggul Soul Taker adalah, perkataannya yang menggentarkan jiwa.

 _Ada iblis tersembunyi dibalik keluguan mataku. - **Soul Taker**_

 **Chronic**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

Byun Baekhyun adalah pria mungil, lucu, tampan, manis disaat bersamaan. Ia adalah pria pembawa suasana tidak ada yang tidak menyukainya. Tetapi dibalik semua itu ia memiliki sisi gelap. Chronic adalah nama dibalik sisi gelapnya.

Chronic tergabung didalam sekelompotan gangster Exo. Ia adalah salah satu aset berharga dikelompoknya. Ya, memang ia bukan salah satu dari rebels mission atau tim pemberontak misi, tetapi tanpa ia mungkin mereka tidak akan selamat.

Chronic adalah ahli manipulasi, dan penyamar yang handal ia juga memiliki seni bela diri yang baik. ia memang jarang memakai seni bela dirinya itu tetapi buat berjaga-jaga tak apa, kan?

Tugas Chronic biasanya menyamar, menyamar sebagai orang asing yang berpura-pura atau mendekati mafia-mafia lainnya agar ia mendapat informasi lebih. Tak jarang ia juga sedikit menggoda targetnya terlebih dahulu, seperti kepala mafia narkoba, atau pengusaha-pengusaha yang akan menjadi targetnya, maka dari itu terkadang Chronic disebut HotB.

Chronic juga memiliki gelar Ph.D. dibidang matematika, kimia, dan teknik. Chronic juga memiliki Eidetic Memory atau juga disebut Photographic Memory. Eidetic Memory adalah kemampuan untuk mengingat gambar, suara, atau objek lain dengan tingkat akurasi yang tinggi. Jadi bisa dibayangkan betapa pintarnya Chronic, maka dari itu ia mendapat tempat sebagai manipulatif yang baik dan handal ditimnya.

Jika di Exo ia adalah seseorang yang menyenangkan, modis, dan seringkali mengedepankan sifat humorisnya ketika berhubungan dengan rekan-rekan satu timnya.

Chronic anggota yang paling tidak bisa untuk berhenti berbicara, terkadang ia membuat keributan kecil untuk menciptakan suasana yang ramai. Terkadang juga ia membuat Crusifix kesal karena sifatnya yang tidak bisa diam dan selalu aktif dimana pun dan kapan pun.

Dibalik keaktifannya itu ternyata ia menyimpan masa lalu yang tidak menyenangkan atau masa lalu yang kelam. Chronic pernah mendapat pelecehan seksual dari ayah tirinya sehingga ia mengalami depresi dalam kurung waktu yang lama. Ia dulu adalah seorang yang introvert, maka dari itu keintrover-an Chronic disalah gunakan oleh ayah tirinya.

Ayah tirinya tersebut memperlakukan Chronic seolah-olah ia adalah budaknya, setiap kemauan ayah tirinya tersebut harus dituruti oleh Chronic jika Chronic tidak menjalankan tugasnya tersebut maka ia akan siap mendapat hukuman yang Chronic tidak ingin ingat kembali. Ia mengalami penderitaan tersebut dalam kurung waktu yang lumayan lama.

Sampai saat ibu Chronic mengetahui pelecehan seksual tentang Chronic karena ia memergoki tingkah aneh suaminya itu saat ia memandang Chronic seperti seorang maniak. Maka ibu Chronic segera melaporkan pihak kepolisian dan ayah Chronic mendapat hukuman 9 tahun penjara dan setelah insiden tersebut Chronic semakin menutup dirinya.

Tetapi semakin waktu berjalan Chronic mencoba untuk merubah dirinya, dan jadilah ia yang sekarang. Alasan dibalik keaktifan tersebut karena ia dendam dengan masa lalunya, masa lalunya yang suram karena introvert nya Sehingga ia sedikit trauma oleh suasana yang hening. Dan Chronic juga terkena self injury karena trauma nya tersebut.

Chronic tak segan-segan menyakiti dirinya sendiri jika ia merasa emosi, tertekan atau marah, sehingga menyebabkan banyak luka sayatan dipergelangan lengan kirinya.

Chronic dekat dengan Anarchy, Hitch Hiker dan Xavier. Ia juga mengklaim Nexus sebagai kakak tirinya, tetapi walau bagaimana pun Nexus tetap menyayangi Chronic sebagai adik kecilnya.

Semua anggota tau jika Chronic memiliki hubungan lebih dengan Wikdfury, karena keprotektifan Wikdfury yang berlebihan dengan Chronic, walaupun terkadang Wikdfury menyangkalnya bahwa ia hanya kasihan dengan Chronic yang memiliki postur tubuh mungil jadi ia perlu melindunginya, sedangkan Crusifix yang postur tubuhnya jauh lebih mungil dari Chronic tidak ia lindungi.

Dan apa yang tidak dimengerti saat timbulnya erangan dan desahan disaat Wikdfury dan Chronic berbagi kamar bersama.

Kemampuan unggul Chronic adalah manipulastif yang handal.

 _Aku memang pendosa tetapi aku bukan seorang iblis - **Chronic**_

 **Wikdfury**

 **Park Chanyeol**

Park Chanyeol adalah seorang musisi freelancer ia seorang drumer di grup band nya. Chanyeol juga sering dipanggil seperti di Kafe, Restaurant dan acara pernikahan.

Band Chanyeol cukup terkenal dikalang remaja pecinta musik. Tak banyak Chanyeol memiliki penggemar. Tetapi apakah kehidupannya menyenangkan seperti itu? Mari kita cari jawabannya.

Wikdfury adalah nama kehidupan kelam Chanyeol. Wikdfury adalah seorang pemberontak yang handal, ia salah satu anggota rebels mission atau pemberontak jika sedang mengerjakan misi.

Dimana kehandalah Wikdfury? Maka ini jawabannya.

Wikdfury adalah pemberontak bertangan kosong. Jika anggota lainnya menyerang menggunakan alat maka Widkfury hanya mengandalkan kedua tangannya. Ya, memang ia juga membawa satu pistol yang bersemat di saku belakang celananya, tapi percayakah jika dia membunuh 57 orang tanpa menyentuh pistol itu sedikit pun?.

Ya, itu adalah nyata. Saat anggota Exo sedang melakukan misi pemberontakan di salah daerah perbatasan Korea Utara ia mampu mengalahkan 57 orang tanpa menyentuh senjatanya sedikit pun.

Ia harus pintar-pintar merancang teknik bela dirinya agar ia tidak mudah di jatuhkan. Wikdfury memang sempat tertembak di lengan kirinya, tetapi ia tetap memberontak hingga mengalahkan 57 orang dengan bermodalkan satu pistol yang amunisi di dalamnya masih utuh.

Wikdfury memiliki kepekaan yang bagus, sehingga ia bisa mendeteksi pergerakan orang dari jarak yang sangat jauh.

Wikdfury jika bersama Exo ia adalah happy virus ia menyebarkan kebahagiaan di setiap sudutnya. Jika Chronic adalah moodmakernya maka Wikdfury adalah happy virusnya. Ia dekat dengan Skylark, AnthraX dan Nexus. Anggota yang sering dijahili nya adalah Crusifix, bahkan Crusifix pernah melayangkan pisau dapurnya tepat kearahnya jika Wikdfury tidak bergerak cepat mungkin ia sudah tidak lagi bersama di Exo.

Semua anggota tau jika Wikdfury memiliki hubungan lebih dengan Chronic, karena keprotektif an Wikdfury yang berlebihan dengan Chronic, walaupun terkadang Wikdfury menyangkalnya bahwa ia hanya kasihan dengan Chronic yang memiliki postur tubuh mungil jadi ia perlu melindunginya, sedangkan Crusifix yang postur tubuhnya jauh lebih mungil dari Chronic tidak ia lindungi.

Dan apa yang tidak dimengerti saat timbulnya erangan dan desahan disaat Wikdfury dan Chronic berbagi kamar bersama.

Kemampuan unggul Wikdfury adalah pemberontak bertangan kosong.

 _Mengalahkanku sama dengan menaklukan Gunung. Suram dan berbahaya. - **Wikdfury**_

 **Hitch Hiker**

 **Chen**

 **Kim Jongdae**

Kim Jongdae adalah seorang ahli teknik ilmu komputer, ia seorang guru muda yang mengajar di salah satu SMA internasional di Seoul. Jongdae atau Chen adalah salah satu mahasiswa ilmu komputer jebolan Harvard University terbaik di Amerika.

Chen adalah namanya saat ia di US.

Jongdae seorang yang menyenangkan, ia suka menyebarkan humor-humornya yang membuat murid nya tertawa tanpa henti. Tetapi jangan asal menebak Jongdae. Ia adalah salah satu peretas terbaik di dunia peretasan internasional.

Hitch Hiker adalah nama samarannya. Ia adalah Analis Teknis utama untuk markas Exo. Seusai menyelsaikan kuliah Hitch Hiker menjadi seorang peretas dan bergabung dengan peretas-peretas terbaik di dunia.

Hitch Hiker akan berdiam diri di markas jika anggota lainnya sedang melakukan pemberontakan. Tetapi Hitch Hiker juga terhubung dengan yang lainnya melalui Handsfree atau Ear Piece.

Hitch Hiker akan membimbing anggota lainnya saat mereka sedang melakukan misi Karena Hitch Hiker yang akan berhubungan langsung dengan CCTV tempat mereka melakukan misi, jadi ia bisa memantau anggota lainnya agar sampai tujuan.

Hitch Hiker sangat payah dengan yang namanya senjata, ia pun juga tidak bisa bela diri, maka dari itu ia adalah anggota terlemah tetapi memiliki otak yang jenius.

Ia hanya bermodalkan pisau lipat yang selalu ia bawa di saku celananya, karena bagaimanapun ia adalah salah satu anggota gangster jadi kemungkinan besar nyawanya juga ikut terancam.

Pernah sekali saat markas kebobolan oleh musuh dan hanya Hitch Hiker saja yang berada di markas, Bewitch dan Nexus yang biasa berada di markas saat itu sedang tidak ada karena mereka turun tangan saat melakukan misi saat itu. Mereka melakukan misi yang membutuhkan banyak orang.

Awalnya Hitch Hiker memang tahu bahwa markas itu sudah ter deteksi oleh musuh karena kesalahan Hitch Hiker yang melakukan peretasan tanpa menggunakan software pengaman.

Hitch Hiker hanya diam karena menurutnya ia bisa melakukan pekerjaannya sendiri tanpa melibatkan anggotanya, tetapi ia tidak tahu jika konsekuesinya sangat fatal.

Saat ia sedang berdiam diri di ruang kerjanya memfokuskan dirinya memantau anggota Exo lainnya. Entah dari mana ia merasakan bahwa ada sosok yang bersamanya di dalam ruangan itu, saat ia melirik ke arah gelas kaca yang berada di depannya, Hitch Hiker melihat pantulan bayangan manusia yang sedang mengacungkan pistol kearah kepalanya.

Dengan scepat kilat ia mengirim surel pada Nexus bahwa seseorang menyesup kedalam markasnya. Entah mengapa saat itu yang ia pikirkan hanya Nexus karena Nexus lah anggota yang paling bergerak cepat jika berurusan dengan kelincahan, ya bisa dibilang Nexus dan AnthraX hampir memiliki kelincahan yang sama, hanya saja AnthraX di bidang menyusupnya kalau Nexus di bidang dari suatu tempat ke tempat lainnya yang berjarak ratusan kilo meter. Ya, seperti teleportasi.

Nexus membalas surelnya untuk mengulur waktu.

Jadi dengan keberanian tinggi ia menolehkan kepalnya dan langsung berbicara dengan wajah datarnya yang jika kalau di teliti lebih lanjut ia sedang menahan rasa takutnya. Ia mengatakan jika tidak ada gunanya untuk membunuh dia karena dia adalah seorang yang kebal.

Ia mengulur waktu dengan kemampuan otaknya.

Sampai dengan 15 menit Hitch Hiker mengulur waktunya dengan kata-kata yang membingungkan yang membuat penyusup itu selalu menunda saat ingin melesatkan amunisinya ke arah Hitch Hiker yang mana malah membalas perkataan Hitch Hiker dan terkadang berdebat dengan duel otaknya. Sampai pada saatnya si penyusup itu mulai jengah.

Jika penyusup itu berhasil menekan pematik pistol itu mungkin dengan hitungan detik peluru yang berada di dalan pistol tersebut sudah bersarang di otak Hitch Hiker, tetapi tidak. Saat-saat penyusup itu ingin menekan pematik pistol itu Nexus lebih dulu datang dan menekan pematik pistolnya hingga mengenai kepala si penyusup.

Hitch Hiker tersungkur lemas jika Nexus barang telat sedikit pun mungkin yang ia lihat sekarang adalah tubuh kaku Hitch Hiker, dan saat itu Hitch Hiker untuk pertama kalinya memuja Nexus akan kemampuannya.

Tetapi Hitch Hiker tetap lah Hitch Hiker yang banyak omong, bahkan ia sempat memarahi Nexus karena hampir telat datang. Hitch Hiker sempat mengacungkan mata pisau lipatnya di depan wajah Nexus. Nexus dengan wajah datar nya hanya memandang Hitch Hiker malas.

Jika di Exo, Hitch Hiker satu sepesies dengan Chronic dan Wikdfury. Jika Chronic seorang yang banyak berbicara ketika dalam mood yang bagus, maka Hitch Hiker seorang yang banyak berbicara ketika dalam mood yang buruk atau ketika ia sedang dalam posisi panik dan terdesak.

Di Exo Hitch Hiker dekat dengan Chronic, Wikdfury, eVe dan Xavier. Rumor mengatakan ia backstreet dengan Xavier.

Kemampuan unggul Hitch Hiker adalah peretas.

 _Mari bermain dengan otak tidak dengan kekuatan. - **Hitch Hiker**_

 **Xavier**

 **Xiumin**

 **Kim Minseok**

Kim Minseok adalah seorang dosen di Yonsei University ia mengajar tentang psikologis dan linguistik forensik di kalangan para mahasiswa. Minseok salah satu lulusan asal Georgetown University. Xiumin adalah namanya saat ia berada di U.S. ia memiliki wajah yang rupawan, ia di cap sebagai salah satu dosen teraktif dan terbaik di Yonsei.

Tetapi dibalik kehidupan normal nya itu ia juga memiliki kehidupan lain. Xavier adalah nama di kehidupan lain itu.

Xavier salah satu anggota dari komplotan Exo. Ia menempatkan posisinya sebagai ahli linguistik dan sosiologi. Diketahui Xavier memiliki gelar B.A. di bidang Psikologi dan Sosiologi.

Xavier bukan salah satu rebels mission tetapi ia bisa menggunakan beberapa senjata, seperti senapan, panah, dan pistol. Tetapi ia juga ikut turun tangan jika sedang melakukan misi.

Xavier adalah otak dari Exo, maksud otak disini adalah, ia yang akan merancang misi bersama dengan Bewitch dan Nexus. Kalau Bewitch dan Nexus jarang turun tangan jika sedang mengerjakan misi maka Xavier berbeda, bisa dikatakan ia adalah anggota yang paling rajin, karena ia juga akan turun tangan jika sedang melakukan misi.

Xavier mempunyai alasan tersendiri mengapa ia ikut turun tangan, karena ia beranggapa jika suatu saat anggota lainnya gagal melakukan misi, maka Xavier yang akan langsung merancangnya ulang misi tersebut dengan kilat. Tetapi tak jarang ia juga hanya memantau di markas dengan Bewitch, Nexus dan Hitch Hiker.

Pekerjaan Xavier bukan hanya itu saja, ia juga sebagai anggota yang menginterogasi si saksi.

Jika anggota lainnya menangkap saksi namun saksi itu tidak ingin berbicara maka Xavier yang akan turun tangan. Ya memang ia hanya menanyai pertanyaan yang sangat sederhana, tetapi lambat laun saksi itu akan bingung sendiri dengan jawabannya, ia seperti dipermainkan dengan kata-kata Xavier.

Karena tanpa saksi itu sadari Xavier hanya mengulang-ulang pertanyaan yang sama, dan jika saksi itu sudah tidak kuat dengan pertanyaan Xavier maka Xavier akan langsung bertanya pertanyaan intinya. Dan dengan cepat si saksi itu langsung mengakuinya.

Tetapi jika cara itu tetap tidak ampuh maka Xavier akan menggunakan cara linguistik atau cara alam bawah sadarnya. Tak jarang Xavier mengalami kegagalan dalam meng interogasi saksi, maka dari itu ia akan memakai cara terakhirnya, yaitu memanggil Soul Taker.

Karena sebelumnya Xavier akan memberikan dua pilihan, yaitu: jujur atau kehilangan jiwa mereka.

Xavier anggota yang paling tidak bisa di bohongi, karena ia bisa mendeteksi kebohongan hanya lewat tatapan mata, gerakan tubuh, dan gerakan bibir. Xavier bisa langsung mengenali sifat orang dari gerakan tubuhnya dan tatapan matanya. Dan ya, ia juga salah satu anggota jenius selain Chronic, Hitch Hiker, dan Bewitich.

Jika di Exo ia adalah seorang yang humoris, ia dekat dengan Anarchy, Chronic, eVe, Bewitch, dan Hitch Hiker. Rumor mengatakan jika ia melakukan Backstreet dengan Hitch Hiker.

Kemampuan unggul Xavier adalah psikolog.

 _Jika kalian berbohong denganku, sama saja dengan menjemput kematian kalian - **Xavier**_

 **eVe**

 **Huang Zi Tao**

Huang Zitao salah satu mahasiswa jurusan Bahasa di Konkuk University ia salah satu mahasiswa transferan Cina bersama dengan Yixing. Tao salah satu anak easy going, stylish, dan cukup terkenal di kampusnya. Tak jarang mahasiswi di kampusnya terpekik saat melihat Tao tersenyum. Namun dibalik senyuman itu tersimpan sejuta makna. Termasuk eVe.

Ya, eVe salah satu anggota kompotan Exo yang berprofesi sebagai rebels misson.

Ia memiliki kemampuan bela diri yang terbaik di antar Exo lainnya. Ia juga pandai memainkan segala bentuk benda termasuk Toya dan Triple Stick Wushu.

eVe jarang menggunakan pistol karena menurutnya pistol hanya menyusahkannya saja, walaupun ia tetap memiliki pistol di balik saku celananya tetapi ia jarang menyentuhnya. Tidak pernah malahan.

eVe hampir memiliki kesamaan dengan Wikdfury, pemberontak dengan tangan kosong. Ya, memang hanya awalnya saja eVe datang menggunakan tangan kosong. Tapi pernahkah dibilang ia mampu menguasai segala jenis benda apapun? Ya, itu alasannya.

eVe memberontak hanya menggunakan benda apa saja yang berada di sekitar lokasi, entah itu balok kayu, besi, alumunium, bahkan alat kebersihan rumah tangga pun ia bisa menggunakannya sebagai senjata.

Ia bahkan mampu melumpuhkan 23 musuh hanya dengan bermodalkan sapu yang sudah reyot. Maka dari itu eVe selalu di tempatkan di posisi pemberontak awal.

Kelakuan eVe diluar berbanding terbalik jika ia sedang bersama Exo. Ia adalah anggota yang paling mudah menangis walaupun ia bukan anggota termuda di Exo. eVe termasuk salah satu anggota termanja melebihi AnthraX anggota termuda di Exo itu sendiri.

eVe dekat dengan AnthraX, Xavier, Chronic, dan Nexus. eVe sangat menyayangi Chronic bahkan tak jarang ia bermanja-manja dengan Chronic yang menimbulkan kecemburuan Wikdfury. Bahkan ia tak segan-segan membunuh orang yang menyakiti Chronic seujung rambut pun. Tetapi lain lagi jika eVe berurusan dengan Nexus.

Anggota lain curiga dengan kedekatan eVe dan Nexus, karena setiap ada kesempatan luang entah itu dari eVe itu sendiri atau Nexus sendiri, ia selalu menempel satu sama lain. Ya, seperti Love Bird. Bahkan tak jarang Nexus menemani eVe mandi karena eVe yang sangat paranoid dengan hantu.

Kemampuan unggul eVe adalah Wushu dan pengendali benda.

 _Tebasan ku sama dengan hempasan angin. Tenang, lembut dan tidak berasa - **eVe**_

 **Exo**

Exo adalah sebuah nama dari grup gangster terkenal. Hampir seluruh mafia dan pengusaha-pengusaha terkenal mengenal Exo. Ya, mereka memang mengenal Exo tapi hanya sekedar nama tidak lebih. Karena Exo mampu menutupi jati diri mereka masing-masing sehingga mereka bisa menjalani hidup normal mereka masing-masing.

Exo terdiri dari 12 anggota. 4 anggota pemberontak, 2 anggota penjaga markas, 1 anggota peretas, 1 anggota medis, 3 anggota pekerja bantuan, dan 1 anggota pembunuh berdarah dingin.

Tetapi jika di jabarkan secara detail beberapa anggota tidak hanya mempunyai satu spesialis, diantara lain AnthraX dia juga seorang peretas walaupun salah satu anggota rebels mission, Soul Taker dia juga seorang pembunuh jiwa walaupun ia juga seorang medis, dan Chronic, Anarchy, dan Xavier ia juga memiliki spesialis lebih tidak hanya anggota pembantu.

Dulu sebelum terbentuk Exo, Bewitch dan Nexus adalah seorang kenalan di kampusnya. Awalnya memang saat itu Bewitch masih seseorang dengan tampang malaikat dengan karismanya yang kuat dan Nexus salah satu senior terkenal di kampusnya dulu. Saat Bewitch dan Nexus mengenal lebih dekat disitulah awal mulanya mereka memasuki kehidupan gelap mereka.

Bewitch dan Nexus memiliki konflik rumah tangga yang sama, yaitu kurangnya perhatian dari orang tua, dan disitulah Bewitch berinisiatif membuat suatu organisasi yang berbeda dari yang lain yaitu, sebuah gangster bernama Exo.

Mereka mengenal anggoota Exo lainnya karena kejadian yang tak terduga, seperti:

Saat Skylark di pukuli oleh anggota gangster dan Nexus menolongnya dan membawa Skylark kemarkas Exo yang mana pada saat itu Skylark resmi menjadi anggota yang ke-3.

Saat Soul Taker tersesat karena notabennya ia adalah mahasiswa transferan Cina yang baru pertama kali menginjakan kaki nya di Korea, Bewitch menolongnya lalu menawarkan agar bergabung dengan Exo. Dan saat itulah Sout Taker resmi menjadi anggota Exo yang ke-4.

Saat Crusifix melakukan balas dendam dengan salah satu kontestan penyanyi yang sengajanya membuatnya ter diskualifikasi. Ia membunuhnya di salah satu jalan tikus yang jarang di lewati oleh banyak orang, dan pada saat itu Skylark melihat Crusifix membunuh dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Lalu Skylark membantu membereskan mayat korban dan membawa Crusifix ke markas. Dan saat itulah Crusifix resmi menjadi anggota Exo yang ke-5.

Saat eVe di kepung oleh lima pereman yang meminta barang-barang berharganya, dan eVe menunjukan kemampuan bela dirinya pada preman itu yang mana mampu mengalahkan lima preman tersebut, saat itulah Nexus melihat kemampuan eVe lalu membawa eVe ke markas. Dan pada saat itu eVe resmi menjadi anggota Exo yang ke-6.

Saat Wikdfury tampil di salah satu acara kafe, entah kenapa Soul Taker membawa Wikdfury ke markas lalu mengenalkannya dengan yang lain. Dan pada saat itu Wikdfury resmi menjadi anggota Exo yang ke-7.

Saat Hitch Hiker bermain permainan online yang pada saat itu ia melawan Wikdfury lalu berkenalan dengannya. Wikdfury membawa Hitch Hiker ke markas karena menurut Wikdfury, Hitch Hiker memiliki kemampuan peretas yang baik yang ternyata itu adalah benar. Dan pada saat itu Hitch Hiker resmi menjadi anggota ke-8.

Pada saat Anarchy melakukan kemampuan sulapnya di salah satu acara event yang mana pada saat itu Crusifix menghadiri event tersebut. Crusifix melihat kemampuan Anarchy lalu membawanya ke markas. Dan pada saat itu Anarchy resmi menjadi anggota Exo ke-9.

Pada saat AnthraX membantu Anarchy melacak ponselnya yang hilang saat di perjalanan pulang dari kampusnya. Anarchy kagum akan kemampuan AnthraX lalu membawanya ke markas. Dan pada saat itu AnthraX resmi menjadi anggota ke-10.

Pada saat Xavier tidak sengaja menyenggol Anarchy lalu mereka sempat berdebat yang mana membuat Anarchy kagum akan kemampuan Xavier yang dapat membaca sifat dan gerak-geriknya hanya dari pandangan mata dan penuturan bicaranya. Anarchy membawa Xavier ke markasa. Dan pada saat itu Xavier resmi menjadi anggota Exo ke-11.

Pada saat Chronic memanipulasi salah satu CCTV supermarket karena Chronic yang akan melakukan perampasan besar-besaran di salah satu supermarket tersebut. Xavier melihat tindakan kriminal Chronic tersebut lalu membawanya ke markas. Pada saat itu Chronic resmi menjadi anggota Exo ke-12, yaitu anggota terakhir dari grup tersebut.

Semenjak Chronic bergabung menjadi anggota Exo yang terakhir, mereka tidak lagi mencari anggota lain, karena jika mereka memiliki anggota banyak akan membahayakan bagi identitas mereka.

Sifat asli anggota Exo sangat berbanding terbalik dengan sifat yang ia sering tunjukan. Exo juga memiliki kehidupan normal mereka, seperti: tertawa lepas, bersantai, berlibur bersama, mengeluarkan lelucon, menghibur satu sama lain, dan lainnya.

Exo tidak hanya membahas persoalan tentang pemberontak dan pembunuhan. Mereka juga memiliki konflik keluarga dan percintaan mereka, seperti yang kita ketahui.

Sehun yang memiliki hubungan rahasia dengan Luhan, Jongdae yang diam-diam memiliki hubungan dengan Minseok, Joonmyeon yang mencoba merebut hati Yixing, Kris yang sangat terlihat menyukai Tao, Jongin yang suka mengganggu Kyungsoo agar memperhatikannya, hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang benar-benar terlihat jelas walaupun mereka sering menyangkalnya.

Exo tidak hanya sebuah gangster pemberontak, mereka juga mempioritaskan pertemanan dan kesetiaan di grup mereka. Walaupun tak jarang mereka sering bertengkar satu sama lain, tapi masalah itu bisa ditangani dengan mudah.

Markas Exo memiliki fasilitas yang bagus. Markas Exo terdiri dari 2 dan 1 ruang bawah tanah. 6 kamar tidur dan 3 kamar mandi yang terletak di lantai dasar, 1 ruang penyimpanan senjata yang terletak di bawah tanah, 1 ruang untuk tempat Hitch Hiker berkerja yang dindingnya di penuhi oleh komputer dan alat teknologi lainnya, ruangan itu terletak di lantai 2. 1 ruang besar untuk menyandera musuh yang terletak di ruang bawah tanah, dapur yang berana di lantai dasar, 1 ruang besar di lantai 2 untuk berdiskusi, ruang santai, ruang tamu, dan segala fasilitas lainnya yang sangat sulit untuk di jabarkan.

Dan, ya. Semua fasilitas itu di biayai oleh Joonmyeon atau Bewitch.

Jadi pada intinya Exo adalah sebuah regu pemberontak rahasia atau bayaran yang memiliki arti baik, walaupun sering kali di salah pahamkan oleh pihak hukum tetapi Exo tidak akan berhenti walaupun sering kali mendapat teror-teror dari aparat hukum maupun pemberontak lainnya yang ingin menghancurkan mereka.

 _Kami adalah satu dari kesatuan, satu adalah kami. Jika berpisah kami mati, Jika berkhianat kami bunuh. We are one! - **Exo**_

 _ **END PROLOGUE**_

* * *

 **Note's :**

Well, ini cerita cuman selingan imajinasi author yang liar aja, jangan ditungguin chap 1 kapan di publish, ff yang lain aja belom ada 5 chap /lirik TFIOS, AP/ tapi mungkin review bisa membantu siapa tau author kilaf update chap 1 hehe.

Well, kalo ada yang nanya kenapa karakter ini banyak kemiripan sama karakter pemain Criminal Mind? Yaaaaa emang ini terinspirasi dari series film Criminal Mind karena author saking terobsesi sama tuh film.

Jadi jangan pada bingung kenapa banyak yang mirip sama tuh cerita karena dari chap 1 udah dikasih tau kalo ini emang terinspirasi dari film itu dan mungkin gak cuman dari film itu doang tapi ada beberapa film lainnya yang ber genre sama author masukin kedalam cerita ini.

Kalo ada Typo mohon di maafkan karena semua manusia gak ada yang sempurna.

So, Mind To Review?


End file.
